God Dragon
by Adam-walker
Summary: Ellos lo abandonaron por un crimen que ni si quiera cometió causando así que permaneciera 5 años encerrado en una isla perdida sin posibilidad de escapar . En la misma isla descubrirá secretos como que tiene una hermana ademas de una parte muy importante de su pasado y por ultimo la forma máxima de su propia magia . Natsuxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

**GRITOS**

* * *

El gremio de Fairy Tail estaba en completa tranquilidad , tranquilidad que se hizo habitual tras aquel suceso hace 5 años ya . Cada miembro estaba con sus quehaceres o conversando con los distintos magos del lugar hasta que la atención se dirigió únicamente a la puerta por la que entro Lahar seguido de unos cuantos caballeros de la runa .

- ¿ A que has venido ? - Pregunto Erza sorprendida ya que su ultima visita fue aquel día .

- He venido a informaros de un nuevo gremio llamado "God Dragon" que se asentara en Magnolia . - Respondió Lahar con simpleza .

- ¿ Y que nos importa a nosotros eso ? - Pregunto Gildarts que por la insistencia de Makarov se acabo convirtiendo en el maestro .

- Es que vosotros conocéis muy bien al maestro de ese gremio . - Respondió nuevamente Lahar en tono tranquilo .

- ¿ Y quien es ? - Pregunto esta vez Lucy .

- Natsu Dragneel . - Respondió con simpleza Lahar a la vez que un incomodo silencio se hizo en el gremio por nombrar al slayer de fuego .

- Pero eso es imposible él esta encerrado . - Dijo Mirajane a punto de tartamudear .

- También queríamos informarles de eso . Ya hemos atrapado al verdadero culpable . - Dijo Lahar .

- Eso significa que ... - Quiso decir Gray pero fue interrumpido .

- En efecto Natsu Dragneel es inocente de los cargos en su contra . - Dijo Lahar en tono serio .

- ES CULPA VUESTRA , VOSOTROS OS LO LLEVASTEIS . - Grito Lucy como toda una hipócrita .

- No estamos aquí para ver quien tiene la culpa de que Dragneel gastara 5 años de su vida encerrado en una isla perdida de la mano de dios sin mas compañía que monstruos de rango S pero si realmente queréis saber quien tiene la culpa de ello deberíais señalaros a vosotros mismos . - Dijo Lahar dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse .

- MENTIRA . - Volvió a gritar Lucy hipocritamente .

- Que yo recuerde vosotros entregasteis a Dragneel sin pruebas que lo inculparan realmente y tambien incluso lo abandonasteis sin esperar siquiera a un juicio . Habláis mucho sobre que Fairy Tail es como una familia pero viendo como lo abandonasteis no lo creo . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lahar antes de emprender rumbo de nuevo a Crocus .

Aunque a ellos les doliera era verdad , ellos tuvieron la culpa .

La culpa de no creer a Natsu .

La culpa de abandonar a Natsu .

La culpa de ni siquiera escuchar a Natsu .

La culpa de no intentar ayudar a Natsu .

La culpa de señalar a Natsu como si él fuera realmente un asesino .

La culpa de abandonar a alguien que ellos mismos dijeron que era parte de su familia .

- Espera . - Dijo Erza .

- ¿ Si ? - Dijo Lahar .

- Danos la dirección del gremio . - Hablo en tono decidido .

- Esta bien supongo . - Lahar procedió a darle su ubicación .

Todos ellos sabían que lo que le hicieron a su compañero era imperdonable , lo abandonaron como si fuera un perro sin ni siquiera esperar verdaderas pruebas y a ellos lo único que les quedaba era ir allí y rogar por la misericordia de su antiguo compañero , una misericordia que ni por asomo se merecían .

* * *

En otro lugar de Magnolia mas concretamente en un edificio bastante grande de dos plantas , con la fachada pintada en blanco con algunos adornos en color rojo , en la cima habia letrero muy grande que tenia escrito el nombre del gremio en cuestión "God Dragon" .

Dentro de el se podía ver a dos personas , una era una bella joven que parecía tener unos 26 con larga melena rosada y ojos jade ademas un cuerpo muy desarrollado , que se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras que en su regazo dormía otro joven al que le acariciaba el cabello suavemente para no despertarlo . La chica llev El joven parecía tener unos 24 , de una cabellera rosada un poco larga que llevaba amarrada en una cola de caballo , de cuerpo un tanto musculoso y que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente cosa que alegraba a la joven ya que hacia años que no dormía bien .

La puerta del gremio fue tocada dos veces y la joven quito con suavidad al pelirrosa de su regazo y soltó una risita al ver como gruñía inconscientemente . Luego se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta que abrio ya mas animadamente .

- Bienvenidos a God Dragon . - Dijo la joven con alegría .

- ¿ Quien eres ? - Pregunto Erza .

- Soy Natsuki Dragneel , la hermana del maestro del gremio . - Dijo ella felizmente pero al darse cuenta de la marca que llevaban cambio su gesto de alegría por uno de odio puro .

- Venimos a hablar con el maestro si no es mucha molestia . - Dijo Erza .

- Pero el no quiere hablar con vosotros miembros de Fairy Tail . - Prácticamente escupió sus palabras por la forma en la que trataron a su hermano .

- Se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal pero ... - Quiso excusarse Erza pero fue interrumpida por otra persona que llego .

- Lo que hicisteis se considera traición . - Dijo fríamente una pelirrosa menor apareciendo detrás de ellos junto a una mujer pelinegra y un hombre peliazul .

- ¡Jellal! ¡Ultear! ¡Meredy! - Exclamo Erza sorprendida .

Los 3 magos mantuvieron su camino hasta llegar junto a la pelirrosa mayor que les mandaba miradas de odio puro a los miembros de Fairy Tail allí presentes .

- Tsk dejad de hacer tanta idiotez por flamita . - Dijo Gray pero en un instante salio volando por cortesía de aerolíneas Dragneel .

- Si vuelve a llamarlo así no respondo . - Dijo Natsuki furiosa .

- Estoy contigo . - Dijo Ultear con un aura asesina .

- ¿ Que hacéis aquí ? Estar en Magnolia llamara mucho la atención . - Dijo Lucy .

- Ya no somos fugitivos . - Respondió Jellal .

- Pero ¿ Como ? - Pregunto esta vez Erza .

- Natsu convenció ( chantajeo ) a los miembros del consejo para recibir el perdón por nuestro actos . - Dijo Ultear muy agradecida con Natsu .

- Eso es genial Jellal , te unirás a Fairy Tail . - Dijo/ordeno Erza .

- Lo siento pero no , no puedo abandonar a Natsu después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi y menos aun por las personas que lo abandonaron . - Dijo Jellal furioso por lo que le hicieron a su amigo .

- Pero Jellal nosotros ... - Se volvio a intentar excusar Erza pero nuevamente fue interrumpida .

- No hay excusa que valga Erza , vosotros lo abandonasteis y no hay mas que hablar marchaos de aquí porque no os va a perdonar . - Hablo con odio en su voz Natsuki .

- Hablas mucho pelo chicle . - Dijo Erza ya harta del comportamiento de la maga .

- ¿ Que has dicho cabeza tomate ? - Dijo Natsuki cabreada por el mote .

- Lo que has oído pelo chicle . - Dijo Erza a punto de darle un puñetazo pero este fue detenido sin la mas mínima dificultad por una mano que salio de detrás de Natsuki .

- Ya es hora de que os marchéis a vuestro gremio . - Dijo fríamente un pelirrosa .

- Espero Natsu yo tengo algo que decirte . - Dijo Lucy .

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Lucy . - Dijo Natsu fríamente mientras empezaba a desprender un aura asesina que asusto a la mismísima Erza .

- Natsu yo me quiero unir a tu gremio . - Dijo Wendy que con los años ya era igual que en Edoras .

- No tengo problema en ello Wendy-chan , tu eres la única que creyó en mi . - Dijo Natsu dedicándole una sonrisa a la ya no tan pequeña maga provocando así un brutal sonrojo por su parte .

- Gracias Na...Natsu-kun . - Dijo con el sonrojo antes mencionado .

- Bueno como ya he dicho es hora de que marchéis a vuestro gremio . - Dijo/ordeno Natsu .

- Espera flamita llevo mucho esperando un combate contigo . - Dijo Gray volviendo y colocándose en pose de batalla .

- ¿ Puedo ? - Pregunto mirando a Natsuki y Ultear que solamente asintieron . ( Han domesticado a Natsu )

A una velocidad sobrehumana se lanzo en dirección a Gray que se llevo 4 golpes en el estomago que le rompieron 2 costillas , un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz y tras eso la dio una fuerte patada en el pecho dejandole momentáneamente sin aire para luego dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca . Cabe decir que todo eso sucedió en 30 segundos .

- Deberíais llevarlo a un hospital . - Dijo Natsu volviendo con los demás miembros de su gremio ademas de Wendy para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara .

¿ Estas bien Natsu ? - Pregunto Ultear al ver algo inestable a Natsu .

- Tranquila estoy bien , todavia me duele lo que hicieron pero aun así lo agradezco mucho porque de lo contrario no hubiera podido reunirme con Natsuki y tampoco hubiera visto en quien realmente puedo confiar . - Dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas .

De inmediato fue tacleado por su hermana en un abrazo que muchos hombres soñarían por recibir ya que su cara estaba exactamente entre los grandes pechos de su hermana que aunque no negaría que lo disfrutaba contaba con inconvenientes como el ahogamiento .

- Natsuki-chan deja para las demás . - Dijo Ultear apartando a Natsuki para luego abrazar igual a Natsu .

El pobre de Natsu ya estaba sufriendo una hemorragia nasal ademas de que empezaba a ponerse azul cosa que hizo reír a muchos hasta que Natsu se desmayo y Wendy tuvo que hacerle una transfusión por la perdida masiva de sangre .

- Natsuki-nee , Ul-chan dejad de hacer eso , un poco mas y muero . - Dijo Natsu un poco pálido por la perdida de sangre .

- Natsu-nichan tiene razón , yo soy la única que puede abrazarlo así . - Dijo Natsuki agarrando a Natsu del brazo posesivamente .

- Lo mismo digo . - Dijo Ultear agarrándolo del otro brazo .

- Jellal ayúdame por favor . - Dijo Natsu con ojos de cachorrito .

- Paso todavia me duelen los golpes de la ultima vez . - Dijo Jellal hecho bolita por los recuerdos traumaticos que pasaron por su cabeza al recordar la ocasión en la que ayudo a Natsu .

- ´Esta noche va a ser muy larga ` - Pensó Natsu un tanto deprimido por la batalla que se avecinaba .

* * *

**Bueno qui dejo la lista de las que incluiré por ahora en el harem . **

**Natsuki: ( Mas adelante comprenderán el motivo ) , Ultear y Wendy son las que tengo por ahora . También anuncio que colocare en el harem a las 4 primeras que me propongan .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

_**Pensamientos **_

_**(Información o acciones durante los diálogos ) **_

**Nota:En el harem estarán Natsuki , Ultear , Wendy , Meredy , Kagura , Mirajane , Erza ( todavia falta mucho para esta ) y Yukino , cabe la posibilidad de que mucho mas adelante añada a alguna mas pero por ahora se quedara con estas . Lo siento por los fans Nalu pero a mi no me llama demasiado la atención este pairing .**

**Nota2: Lo siento por la tardanza pero me costo un poco aclarar mis ideas . **

* * *

Natsu se encontraba realmente cabreado en ese día primero descubre que su bufanda no estaba en ningún lado y luego un estúpido mago oscuro envuelto en una enorme capa que no le permitió ver su aspecto salio de la nada , lo ataco y por culpa de que lo pillo por sorpresa logro herirlo en el pecho manchando así su camisa y pantalones con sangre para después desaparecer como si ya hubiera hecho lo que tuviera que hacer . Como no tenia vendas en su casa decidió ir al gremio y de paso preguntaría si alguien habia logrado ver su bufanda .

Cuando entro pudo sentir el aire tenso , cuando se acerco a la barra noto que Erza estaba hablando con un hombre que luego logro reconocer como Lahar " ¿ Lahar que haces aquí ? " Realmente le sorprendía verlo allí teniendo en cuenta que no habia destruido nada últimamente por lo que no tenían motivo para ir .

Lahar se dio la vuelta y cuando se fijo en su atuendo manchado con sangre tuvo un destello de decepción en sus ojos " He venido a arrestarte por cometer un crimen de gran importancia " Respondió Lahar con un poco de lastima en su voz .

" Espera yo no he hecho nada vamos ya hace un mes que no destrozo nada " Le dijo un poco nervioso a decir verdad nunca le gusto mucho la sede del consejo le parecía un poco siniestra .

" ¿ Es esta tu bufanda ? " Pregunto alzando una bufanda blanca con escamas y Natsu asintio tomándola rápidamente entre sus manos " Fue encontrada junto al cadáver del líder del consejo y a juzgar por la sangre en tu ropa tengo suficientes pruebas para llevarte conmigo para que seas interrogado "

" Espera ¿ Como voy a haber matado a alguien ? Vamos chicos decidselo vosotros " Se intento defender pero nadie mas que Wendy se atrevió a decir nada hasta que finalmente Lahar volvio a hablar " ¿ Como explicas la sangre de tu ropa y tu bufanda ? " Natsu de inmediato empezo a hablar " Mi ropa esta así ... " No pudo terminar de hablar porque Erza lo noqueo de un golpe pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia pudo oír decir esto a Erza " Llevatelo , no me puedo creer que haya hecho algo como esto "

* * *

Natsu abrio sus ojos y luego se fijo en su entorno , se encontraba en su cama y Ultear y Natsuki lo estaban abrazando como si fuera un peluche " _Hacia mucho que no tenia este sueño ( suspiro ) sera mejor que vuelva a dormir mañana tengo la reunión de maestros para mi presentación " _Y así Natsu volvio a acomodarse para volver a dormir sin saber que sus acompañantes se habían despertado .

" _Malditos seáis miembros de Fairy Tail ya habia dejado de tener ese sueño " _Pensó Natsuki realmente enfada mientras agarraba mas fuerte el brazo de Natsu como si de esa forma aminorara su preocupación .

" _Mierda pensé que ya lo habia superado y estoy segura que si algún miembro de Fairy Tail viene por aquí va a tener un encuentro desagradable con Natsuki pero bueno que mas da es culpa suya " _Pensó Ultear para luego acurrucarse mas junto a Natsu .

* * *

Las puertas del gremio ' God Dragon ' se abrieron y por ella entro una belleza albina con un vestido rojo con un volante azul , nada mas verla una maga de pelo azul le dio un pequeño brazo para luego empezar a sentir el aura asesina de una pelirrosa .

" Espera Natsuki-san , Mira-san no estaba el día en que se llevaron a Natsu-kun y ella al igual que yo intentamos que no le encerraran " El aire asesino desapareció y Wendy se permitió soltar un suspiro que ni sabia que estaba conteniendo , podía conocerla de solo un día pero si algo enfadaba a Natsuki era el tema de Natsu .

" ¿ Esta Natsu ? , quisiera hablar con el " Dijo Mirajane con esperanzas de volver a ver al slayer de fuego ya que el día anterior no pudo acudir porque Gildarts habia solicitado hablar con ella .

" _Mas zorras intentando quitarme a MI ni-chan _Se a ido a la reunión de maestros hacer unos minutos " Respondió con recelo en su voz .

" Puedes quedarte a esperarlo y así charlar un poco " Dijo Wendy intentando quitar un poco la tensión en el ambiente a lo que ambas solo asintieron .

" He odio que eres la hermana de Natsu ¿ Es eso cierto ? " Pregunto Mirajane dándole un sorbo al te que le habia dado Wendy a lo que Natsu solo asintio " ¿ Entonces donde has estado todo ese tiempo que Natsu necesitaba de algún familiar a su lado ? Porque tal y como veía a Natsu él no parecía saber que tiene una hermana " Dijo con veneno puro en su voz .

" Nos tuvimos que separar cuando yo tenia seis años y él cuatro porque yo tenia que aprender del dios dragon para poder enfrentar al imperio oscuro que estaba tras de mi por mi antinatural poder y le pedí a Igneel que sellara sus recuerdos sobre mí para que no gastara su tiempo buscándome y créeme no ha habido segundo que no haya querido volver con él pero si lo hubiera hecho lo estaría poniendo bajo peligro mortal , un peligro al que todavia no estaba preparado para enfrentar y ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos no voy a permitir que nada nos vuelva a separar , nada ni **nadie " **Dijo lo ultimo dándole un mirada que le prometía mucho dolor si intentaba algo con él .

A Mirajane le costo un momento digerir la nueva información para luego tener una nueva pregunta " ¿ Ese imperio oscuro es malo ? " La confusión se veía claramente en su cara .

" No , solo son unos heladeros a los que les gusta ir de negro " Respondió sarcásticamente " El imperio oscuro son unos hijos de puta que buscan sumir al mundo en la oscuridad para luego rehacerlo a su voluntad "

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Resonó el ruido de una explosión en toda la ciudad y al instante se sintio un enorme poder mágico provenir del centro de la ciudad donde se estaba ejecutando la reunión de maestros . Mirajane se levanto con sorpresa mientras que Wendy con cara molesta saco unos billetes de su cartera y se los entrego a Natsuki .

" Te dije que lo retarían a un combate . Bueno ahora vamos a ver como mi ni-chan les da una paliza a esos idiotas " Y así ambas salieron corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión y tras un momento Mirajane hizo lo mismo .

Cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con un escenario impresionante , habían llamas de color blanco por todos lados y en el suelo se podían ver inconscientes a Gildarts , Sting , Goldmine , Jura ( se volvio líder del gremio durante los cinco años ) , Kagura ( Lo mismo que con Jura ) y a Bob mientras que Natsu estaba de pie en el centro con su camiseta ligeramente rasgada y unos cuantos moratones y cortes en su cara que no parecían molestarle demasiado " Demasiado débil " Murmuro Natsu .

**Omake **

Natsuki y Ultear se miraban con fuego en los ojos mientras agarraban fuertemente los brazos de Natsu que empezo a sentir como los huesos de sus pobres brazos que no tenían culpa de nada empezaban a agrietarse , todo esto mientras Jellal se estaba partiendo de risa y Meredy y Wendy tenían miradas de celos por no tener el suficiente valor para hacer eso .

" _Por lo visto me toca hacer de padre una vez mas _muy bien ya vale de tonterías ambas podéis abrazarme siempre y cuando no pongáis en riesgo mi vida " Tanto Natsuki como Ultear iban a abrir la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudieran Natsu volvio a hablar " ¿ He sido claro ? " Hablo en un tono lleno de autoridad a lo que ambas se encogieran como si fueran niños pequeños regañados por sus padres después de una travesura .

" Lo sentimos " Dijeron ambas a la vez cabizbajas aumentando la risa de Jellal .

" Increíble dos magas que dejarían en vergüenza a un mago santo encogidas como niños pequeños , un espectáculo como este no tiene precio " Dijo Jellal riéndose todavia mas pero cuando se volvio a fijar en ellas desprendían un aura negra y Jellal podía jurar haber visto al shinigami detrás de ellas . Jellal le dirigió una mirada a Natsu de ' por favor sálvame la vida ' .

" Ojo por ojo mi buen amigo Jellal , tu no me ayudaste , yo no te ayudo " Dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros . Despues de que Ultear y Natsuki le dieran una paliza bastante brutal al pobre Jellal Natsu se acerco y empezo a curarlo " _Tengo que agradecerle mas tarde al viejo que me enseñara magia de curación "_

Moraleja para Jellal : Nunca te burles de una mujer que dejaría en vergüenza a un mago santo si quieres mantener tu integridad física .

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y antes de que me molestéis con que he hecho un Natsu invencible creedme que no lo és porque los del imperio le van a dar sus palizas y tendrá unas cuantas derrotas durante el fic .**


End file.
